


Because it's love

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, SecretSantaFS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Memories engraved in the seasonsThey come and go several timesBut I will still call out to youA tale of Javier and Yuzuru's Christmas over the years.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73
Collections: Secret Santa's Kiss & Cry 2019





	Because it's love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FatyGSquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! Hope you like it!

2012 saw them exchange short "Merry Christmas!" text messages, on opposite sides of the world, and a strong hug when they were back in Toronto.

* * *

2013 saw them video-calling briefly when their time difference gods aligned and they managed to find five minutes to slip away from reality to wish happy holidays to the other. When they were back in Toronto, Javier gave Yuzuru a package of his favourite dark chocolate, and Yuzuru gave him a bag of assorted pocky and cat treats for Effie.

* * *

2014 found them, once again, exchanging quick messages and then presents when they saw each other again. This time, Javier had given Yuzuru a hoodie, and Yuzuru had bought Javier a protective phone case because he was always dropping the thing and had managed to shatter the screen 5 times since the beginning of the season alone.

* * *

2015 found them both trying to deal with problems they weren't prepared to face alone. Still, they remembered each other, sending their usual messages and then exchanging presents. Yuzuru gave Javier a pair of custom earphones, hoping Javier would understand their significance. He didn't. Javier got Yuzuru an annual subscription to a gaming website Yuzuru never used.

* * *

2016 saw their relationship polite but tense. No messages were exchanged during the actual Christmas day, instead greeting each other politely. They still exchanged presents, Yuzuru getting a new Madrid keychain and Javier getting a few packets of varied ramen.

* * *

2017 was tense as it could get. Yuzuru was stuck with a useless foot and the anxiety of 500 worlds over the Olympics, and his future, and Javier was preparing for his last chance at an Olympic medal. Their greetings were tense, almost impersonal. No presents were exchanged that year.

* * *

2018 was strange. Yuzuru was, once again, stuck with a useless foot and the darkness that told him that this was the end of his career, but was also in constant contact with Javier, always texting, and sending each other pictures, and video-calling when Yuzuru stayed up late enough for it to be early enough for Javier to be awake. They had a 2-hour long video-call on Christmas day, only stopping when Javier's girlfriend started blowing his phone up with calls. Yuzuru hugged Javier so tightly when he finally arrived in Toronto, he could've sworn he heard ribs cracking. Javier just hugged him back, tight enough for Yuzuru to feel like that was the safest he had ever been, and no one would be able to touch him. Yuzuru gave Javier a guitar, as he had spent the better part of FAoI saying he wanted to get one and learn to play it when he completely retired after Euros, and Javier had gotten Yuzuru a brand new gaming mouse and keyboard that made the boys around them, namely Junhwan and Joseph stare at it with wide, sparkly eyes.

* * *

2019 was the Christmas of beginning. Their first Christmas as an official couple, but once again in different sides of the planet. Yuzuru took pieces of Javier with him to Japan, to his first Nationals in years, on his phone as a sign, guarding his music and grounding him to the moment, on the messages Javier had started answering, not giving crap about what other people would think, or the rumours it would start, or the backlash it would get him from the more obsessed part of his boyfriend's fandom, on the new, small patch on the inside of Pooh's back, hidden between the fabric and the box, a small piece of velcro Javier had written a cheesy "I love you forever ♥" written in black sharpie, to stay forever close to him.

Yuzuru felt his chest swollen with a mixture of fondness and love. There would always be a bit of sourness at the way some so-called fans would bash anyone that tried to interact with him, or talk about him, or in Javier's case, answer a question with an encouraging comment, but years of being in the spotlight had taught him to cover the sourness with the sweet honey of Javier's loving words, and ignore the people that both didn't know him and thought they owned him.

Yuzuru was not a thing to be owned. He was a person. People tended to forget that.

But 2019 brought him a Christmas with Javier, from the other side of the world, and the sense of being loved, and knowing he was worth it even when people were trying to get rid of him. Because the people that matter thought him valuable, and important, and had taught him to see himself as he was: loved, important, and a perfectly imperfect person.

Yuzuru didn't see Javier for months after Christmas but received a package from Spain that contained the softest blanket he had ever had, Pooh-yellow, and a warm, well-loved red jumper that smelled like "Javi".

* * *

2020 was different. 2020 found them together. For some reason Yuzuru didn't understand, Javier was in Japan with him. When he had questioned him about RoI, all the answered he had received was: we can do RoI at any time, I can only spend Christmas with you once a year. Javier had been there to celebrate his win, and hug him to sleep, and kiss him awake. Yuzuru still couldn't believe it was actually happening. He couldn't believe THIS was actually his life.

He woke up Christmas morning, knowing he would need to get ready for morning training before the short program, between Javier's arms, his cheek lying on sleep-warm skin.

"Good morning." He looked up, blinking slowly and smiling at Javier's soft grin.

"Morning. When did you wake up?"

"Not too long ago. Hey, come here," Javier tugged him up, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Sorry, we can't celebrate."

"We'll celebrate together when we get to your house."

Yuzuru smiled, nodded, and planted a soft kiss against Javier's lips, before leaving to get ready for the day.

  
  


* * *

They arrived in Sendai on Monday evening to an empty house. Yuzuru's parents had gone to a dinner party in a neighbouring city. They were staying the night.

Yuzuru pushed Javier into the bathroom first, telling him to wash the smell of crowd and shinkansen off his skin, then showered quickly after Javier was done.

He found Javier sitting on the futon his mother had laid down for them to sleep in for their stay, a box next to him.

"We doing presents now?" Yuzuru asked, opening his suitcase, and taking a small, non-descriptive brown bag.

"Yes." Javier smiled at Yuzuru as he sat down and handed him the bag. "Me first? Okay."

He tore the bag away, freezing when he saw a small black box. He looked up at Yuzuru, eyes wide, and opened it, finding a pair of silver rings. "Yuzu, what..."

"I don't propose." Yuzuru clarified. "It's too soon for marry. But they're promise rings." Yuzuru took one of the rings from the box, holding it between his index finger and his thumb. "I promise, after Beijing. We get married and make a life together. Wherever you want. I go anywhere with you." Javier's eyes glazed over, and he nodded, chuckling as Yuzuru's bright smile appeared, allowing Yuzuru to place the ring on his finger before doing the same to him. He leaned forward as crashed his lips into Yuzuru's kissing him passionately for a few moments before breaking away.

"Now, this is hard to top, but I hope you like your present." He carefully set the box in front of Yuzuru, who looked at him curiously, removing the lid and letting out a loud gasp, instantly lifting his present out of the box.

"Javi! She's precious! How?"

"Your sister helped. She's yours now."

"Ours, she's ours."

"Ours."

Yuzuru caressed the kitten's small, folded ear, and giggled as she licked his finger gently.

"Thank you, Javi." Kitten still in his hands, he kissed Javier's breath away.

  
  


* * *

"Hey, Javi."

Hours had passed. They were lying on the futon, in the dark, both the kitten and Yuzuru curled on top of Javier, who kept running his hand lovingly up and down his boyfriend's back.

"Si, amor?"

"You never know about present, did you?"

"Present? What present?"

"2015 Christmas present."

"The headphones." Yuzuru hummed his answer. "What of them?"

"I only give headphones to people I love."

Javier froze.

"Yuzu, you..." A small sight. A kiss dropped on his forehead. "All this time, I never knew."

"It's okay. You're here now. And we have kitten and forever together."

"I love you Yuzu. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Javi. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
